someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
That Place (Minecraft Creepypasta)
Minecraft's Inner Demon Minecraft has been around for awhile, storming up with popularity in recent years. It's understandable, its simply addictive to play. And games like these can hold dark secrets, something you don't wanna explore or know about. Let me introduce myself, I'm Louis; a normal everyday gamer — and fellow player on Minecraft. And let me tell you about this little adventure I've went through, let's say: I didn't enjoy it. I'm a new player on Minecraft, yes, that might be hard to believe. I wasn't such a gamer when I was younger, I was more into movies and TV than Video Games. I was more entertained in Television than gaming, I didn't know it was so addictive until I got older. One of those moments when you change your perspective against something while you still grow, aye? It's hard of believing something scary can occur on games, it doesn't feel like a sudden scare tactic(nor need to occur or be against something in a way.) Lemme tell you my story of Minecraft, and its horrifying visuals. When I first started Minecraft, I was still new to the game—learning how to play, and such nonsense. Chopping down trees, trying to figure out how to craft items, just to watch a tutorial of crafting on YouTube. That just tend to happen when you're new to a game, you get stuck and need help on a certain part. When I knew that monsters spawn at night, I forced myself to build a home in a cave(with the materials of wood that I chopped earlier.) I well settled for the next 5 or 6 nights, until I decided to build an actual home. So I headed North, then made a house by the nearest lake for later. I knew that I can fish and get food that way, the problem is: I need a fishing rod. I knew how to craft these items, from the help of YouTube; I just need the materials(sticks and string.) All so good, until I came across a creeper — before killing it — it blew up and tore some of the ground. It made a small ditch with an opening to a cave. I climbed inside of the cave, as soon I know it. I realized I need touches and a pickaxe, so I headed to the surface and went to my freshly built home to craft a pickaxe, then I just need to mine coal for touches in the cave. Luckily, the explosion the creeper made the coal exposed on the surface. So I mined that, and crafted the touches successfully. Now I'm ready to explore the cave, I planted touches on the surface in-front on the entrance to the cave. As I moved forward in the darkness, I planted torches in the darkness; to keep track where I'm going. While mining, I came across a cross—made with torches - and another cross made with magma blocks. Just to turn around to see the wall disappear leaving me trapped. I faced the cross made with magma, as I read the sign on the cross. Know your sins, '' ''Feel your sins, B''e our sin. '' That was the last thing I saw as the touches disappeared one-by-one, leaving me to starve to death alone. As I slowly starved to death, I realized the room is closing in — as I slowly lose health. I chose to stay with my sins, as I decay in that room. ---- Made by LeafieNewBoi Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta